Bio Hazard
by bubbajack
Summary: I woke up in the Digital World with memories that made no sense and powers I can't even begin to comprehend along with a strange symbol on my back, and a fragment of a name...Takato. Will I find the answers to who I am? To what I am... First everTakato/Harem fic! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! No flames about pairings please!
1. Chapter 1

**Bio-Hazard**

**By Bubbajack**

**Ch.1: A Friend with No Last Name…**

The Bio-Hazard that is what the Digimon call me. I don't particularly like the name nor do I know how or why I exist here, in the digital world all I have are the clothes on my back and the memories or fragments of memories that make no sense in my head. Flashes of memories show a red haired violet eyed girl, a yellow fox digimon, and red lizard digimon with black markings and a white belly fighting each other one moment, while others show what he can only assume to be the fox and dinosaur digimon's Mega forms along with one other Mega form I do not recognize trying to kill me. The only other thing known to him is the fragment of a name…Takato. Now whether or not this is actually my name is unknown to me but it will do till I can find some real answers about my past.

As to the reason I am called Bio-Hazard according to the digimon of who first found me I look like a human boy with messy brown hair and red eyes yet when I first discovered my…'abilities' which manifested when the town I was found in called Primary Village was attacked by a Snimon, the pupil of my eye changed into the shape of what is known as the Digital Hazard temporarily and seems to take that shape whenever I access my abilities as well as my eyes taking on a golden hue.

I was just on my way through the woods to Yokomon Village when I was confronted by a Meramon…

To say Takato was annoyed was an understatement. He was pretty sure what this digimon wanted but figuring he might as well check so as not to kill some lost traveler Takato asked "Can I help you with something Meramon? If so then out with it, if not then move because I've got better things to do than stand here all day." He finished in an annoyed tone.

"Yes I believe you 'can' help me…BY DYING! **Magma Blast**" the Champion digimon finished sending molten rocks his way.

'_I knew it…damn I hate it when I'm right'_ thought Takato as he began to duck and weave to avoid being hit my multiple flame based attacks sent his way by the Meramon. After a good five minutes of this with the Meramon's aim becoming worse and worse as he continued to fail to hit his target, Takato decided to end it.

Rushing in quickly with as sudden burst of speed, Takato delivered a strong punch straight to Meramon's chest sending him flying backwards and landing sprawling on his back. Slowly walking up to the downed digi Takato spoke in a bored tone while slowly raising his arm in the air "You know you digimon are starting to get on my last nerve. You are all greedy creatures never satisfied with what you have and always wanting more. It's not enough that you are a champion level digimon is it? You just have to be stronger don't you? Well let me tell you a secret before you end up so much data-"

Takato paused and his arm was then covered in a black and red mass of tendrils, and when they cleared Takato's arm was now in the form of some kind of black organic looking tendril mass that seemed to glow red in places connected to a three foot long crimson blade with a four inch wide base that began where his hand used to be.

"-You and all others like you are too weak to even give me a challenge facing me alone. Good bye weakling." Takato finished coldly while bringing his blade down on the terrified Champion slicing his head in two and cutting deeply into his chest deleting him moments later. Takato was about to absorb the data when he heard a female voice say "I think it came from over here Gatomon let's hurry up!"

"Coming Kari!" Another voice presumably the Gatomon's replied sounding closer than before.

Takato quickly hid in the brush nearby and waited, though he didn't have to wait long. Soon the brush on the other side of the clearing rustled and out came a tall slender girl who looked roughly sixteen in a wearing a long sleeved pink and white striped shirt with pink being the dominate color as it was the color of the sleeves and the top half of the shirt, yellow shorts and a belt with a silver buckle, and pink and grey sneakers. Following shortly after was what appeared to be a standard Gatomon except for the fact it wore gloves.

'_Then again, I learned long ago nothing is as it seems in this place. Myself being a prime example of that.'_ Takato thought to himself.

He watched as the human and the digimon scanned the area and passed over his hiding place likely looking for whoever did this…or survivors of the attack. Finding nothing but a scorched battlefield the two turn and begin to leave. That is when Takato made the mistake of relaxing. Because when he did he inadvertently snapped a twig causing the Gatomon to spin around, take a defensive stance in front of the girl and say "Come out I know your there!"

Sighing while cursing his own stupidity Takato walked into the clearing…

At first Kari was confused as to why Gatomon suddenly turned around and called out into the trees but the reason became apparent when out of the brush walked not a digimon like she expected but a fellow human being! He was tall and lean a black leather coat, a red shirt, black jeans and belt with an oddly shaped silver belt buckle that sort of reminded Kari of a bio-hazard symbol, and black and red shoes and a pair of yellow goggles hanging loosely from around his neck. He had a scruffy looking unshaved face and equally messy looking hair but it was his eyes that captivated Kari. They were a deep crimson color, and Kari thought _'I've never seen those color eyes before. There so, alluring. Ugh what are you thinking Kari? '_

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of this mysterious stranger, Kari asked kindly "Are you ok? Did you get hurt by the digimon that were fighting here a little while ago?"

The stranger's attention focused on her and Kari found herself shivering under his intense calculating gaze. After a moment of what Kari assumed was him sizing her up he spoke in cool tone "I'm fine thank you. I don't know what happened here either. I was on my way to Yokomon Village when I heard noises of a battle and decided to see what was going on. As to the reason I was hiding, it was because I thought you might've been more digimon looking for a fight, but instead I end up meeting a rather cute girl and her fiercely protective and equally cute digimon." He finished flashing a ghost of a smile at the both of them.

"My, my well isn't he a charmer?" Gatomon purred to which Kari just nodded.

"I simply speak the truth Gatomon, now I suggest you and your friend is on your way, as there could be more digimon about." The stranger spoke kindly while turning and walking in the general direction of Yokomon Village.

He began to walk away, revealing the same symbol that made up his belt buckle stitched on his jacket in red leather when Kari decided to ask "Where is your partner digimon?"

He turned raised an eyebrow at her and responded "Partner Digimon? I've never had a partner I've been wandering this place alone ever since I arrived in this world. Why do you ask Miss…?" He trailed off.

It was then that Kari spoke when realized with a start "Oh! I never properly introduced myself did I? Sorry about that, my name is Hikari Kamiya but my friends call me Kari. What's your name?" she finished curiously.

"Takato" he said.

It was Kari's turn to raise an eyebrow as she asked "Just Takato, No surname?"

"None that I can remember at any rate, now Miss Kamiya I really need to be going if I'm to make it to Yokomon Village by nightfall. Be safe." The newly named Takato said before once again turning and walking away into the forest…

After he was gone Kari turned to Gatomon and asked "He sure was mysterious wasn't he Gatomon?"

"Indeed he was just like those romance novels you're always reading Kari. He's Dark, Mysterious, a real "bad boy" if I remember the term rightly." Her digimon partner replied.

Kari's face turned bright red and she stuttered "G-Gatomon! What have I told you about reading books from my "private" collection?"

"I honestly don't know what you're getting so upset about Kari. I mean they are just books afterall although they are rather "vivid" as I'm sure you know what I mean." She finished with a smirk.

"Let's just go meet up with the others it's been awhile since I've seen Tai and Matt because they've been in college so I've been looking forward to this reunion and now we're late! C'mon!" A still flustered Kari said and began walking away towards the meeting place as Gatomon muttered "whatever you say Kari" before turning and following her partner…

'_I am not stalking them I'm just making sure they get to their friends safely that is all.'_ Takato thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree following the two he met moments ago.

Although Takato had bits and pieces of memories from before he woke up in the digital world, he wondered if these other humans possessed the same abilities he did and so decided to watch them for a time. He was also curious as to just where they came from as well, and so he followed them. Soon enough the two arrived in a clearing full of other humans and digimon all of which appeared to be in their rookie form except for Gatomon. _'So Gatomon is the strongest digimon here since she seems to be the only one able to maintain Champion level. Interesting.'_ Takato thought.

As he continued to watch the Kamiya girl throughout the day he began to make some connections. Firstly, she had an older sibling or relative here seeing as she shared similar facial features to an older boy with wild brown hair wearing a green jacket, brown pants, and blue and white shoes.

The second thing he noticed was that 'Kamiya-san' as Takato referred to her in his head seemed to be getting plenty of attention from two boys her age one of which looked as if he had a relative here also if similar looks were anything to go by. Kamiya did not seem to notice the attention she was getting however either that or she chose to ignore it. Gatomon was much the same in that regard as she either didn't notice or didn't care about the two digimon that were trying to get her attention as well.

Takato also took note that this was also happening for another older girl in a green uniform of some kind and her Biyomon as well and that both the humans and digimon were also ignored. The strangest thing was none of the males seemed to understand that what they were trying to do wasn't working! In fact it seemed to have the opposite effect of getting on the nerves of the one whose attention they sought.

'_This is all very confusing perhaps I should ask Kamiya-san and the other girl what is going on here.'_ Nodding to himself, Takato said aloud "I'll just wait for them to be alone first."…

Kari was having…an odd day to say the least. First she meets a strange boy calling himself Takato in what looks to be a recent battlefield, and then TK and Davis spend the entire day trying to impress her by outdoing each other in something or another. If that wasn't bad enough if felt as if she was being watched all day today. 'Well at least I'll be able to forget about all of this for a bit in the hot spring' she thought to herself.

As Kari slipped out of her clothes and into a towel she brought with her she could hear the others were already in the spring if the sounds of laughter were anything to go by. When she entered the hot spring she found Mimi and Sora laughing and Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon enjoying a nice soak while listening to the conversation the two girls were having. Slipping into the water, she asked what was so funny.

"Oh it was just Matt and your brother acting all macho around me today. It was hilarious to see them act like that. I've tried telling them I see them like the brothers I've never had but they just don't get it." Sora sighed.

Kari nodded and put in her two cents "Yeah I know how you feel. TK and Davis are acting just like my brother and Matt and its driving me nuts!"

"I wish those boys would get the hint and leave you two alone." Mimi said sympathetically.

"So do we Mimi but it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon…sadly." Kari said as Sora nodded with her assessment and both girls sighed.

"If it makes you two feel any better Biyomon and I are going through the same thing. Biyomon is having the same problem with Agumon and Gabumon, and I have to deal with Veemon and Patamon." Gatomon said hoping to cheer the girls up.

"Yeah I noticed that, it's weird isn't it? That the digimon and their partners are both acting the same way emotionally." Palmon stated.

"Not really when you think about it"…said a male voice from above the girls…

Takato had been watching the girls for a while now waiting for them to be alone so he could question them when he made yet another discovery. They seemed to have to actually remove their clothing in order to take it off unlike himself who could just 'shift' into a new outfit at will_. 'So if they cannot change shape like me then…what am I?'_ he thought to himself.

Takato was so lost in his disturbing thoughts that he didn't notice the girls finish changing and head towards the hot spring with several digimon in tow nor did he notice Kari heading to the hot spring until she had already changed and was on her way there. Takato decided to listen in on their conversation _'I am just doing this for answers not to spy on them' _he thought to himself as he got comfortable in an overhanging tree branch a few feet above the hot spring and began to listen.

Takato found the conversation educational for the most part, if a bit confusing. He now knew why those boys were constantly seeking the attention of one girl or another what vexed him was why they didn't just come right out and tell them they did not see them in that light? However when the Palmon brought up the subject of how odd it was that both partner and digimon were acting so similar, he couldn't help but speak up.

"You should see the looks on your faces right now they really are priceless you know." Takato chuckled as he saw the mouth of every girl in the spring be they human or digimon drop and turn a deep shade of pink.

They stayed like that for a minute and then the human girls suddenly sunk themselves up to their necks and then Kamiya spoke in a stutter filled voice "T-Takato? I-is that you up there?"

"Yes Kamiya-san it's me. Quite a surprise seeing you here you know? Mind if I join you?" he asked innocently…

At this point all sorts of thoughts were racing through the girls minds and most of them were dirty, all because of one question.

However Mimi decided to ask Kari "You know this guy, Where from? Is he some kind of pervert?"

"Yeah his name is Takato. Gatomon and I met him on the way here in what looked to be a recent fight between two digimon and he didn't come off as a pervert then. Strange thing is though he said he was going to Yokomon Village which is in the opposite direction, so what is he doing here?" Kari wondered aloud.

"Let's just ask him and find out" Sora said with a bit of her old tomboy nature showing through.

"Hey you up there, Pervert! Get down here! We need to ask you some questions!" the former holder of the Crest of Love yelled up to Takato.

"Sure I'll be right down Miss!" Came the response from up above…and a second later there was a loud "SPLASH" as Takato launched himself from the branch and into the steamy water below.

Pulling himself out of the water and shaking like a dog for a moment Takato turned to the ladies behind him with no hesitation and asked "Now you wanted to ask me something?"

Sora and Mimi both had different thoughts after getting a good look at Kari's mysterious new friend.

Sora was thinking _'For a pervert he has good manners which is odd…'_

While Mimi's thoughts were more like _'I wonder where he gets his clothes they are so sheik!'_

Deciding to get to the point Sora said "Yeah Kari wanted to know what you are doing here acting like a pervert when you said to her you were heading to Yokomon Village which is in the other direction. Care to explain yourself?" Sora asked in a tone that said he better be honest or face 'divine female wrath'.

"Oh is that all you wanted to know? I decided to follow Miss Kamiya and Miss Gatomon to their destination to make sure they arrived there safely and not be attacked by any digimon, that's all" the boy answered with almost child-like innocent sincerity.

Gatomon was startled yet flattered at being referred to as Miss, and decided to ask "If that's true then why did you stick around after she and I arrived?"

"I noticed some odd behavior and wanted to get to the bottom of it" the boy said giving her a smile.

"What kind of odd behavior?" this question came from the pink haired one called Mimi.

"Well Miss-"

"Oh we haven't been introduced have we? I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and these are my friends Palmon my partner, Sora Takenouchi, and her partner Biyomon. Your Takato right?" the Valley girl asked.

"Yes my name is Takato Tachikawa-san, and it is a pleasure to meet both you, Takenouchi-san, and your partners as well." He said giving all four of them a nod and brief smile.

"Now back to the odd behavior you noticed?" Sora said trying to steer the conversation back on course.

"Of course but before I get to that, Tachikawa-san it was very unwise of you to just blatantly trust me like that. What if I had been an enemy trying to gain your trust only to backstab you later using information you gave me? You should be a bit wiser about who you tell what." Takato finished grimly as if he had been through such an experience.

Sora, ever the concerned one asked "What happened Takato?"

"Nothing Takenouchi-san just a betrayal of the heart is all. Now back to Miss Tachigawa's question. The odd behavior I noticed was two men constantly trying to get Kamiya-san's attention and her ignoring their rather obvious attempts with the same thing happening with you Takenouchi-san as well as both your digimon." The boy finished in a lecture-like tone.

At this both Kari and Sora turned red in embarrassment at this and Gatomon and Biyomon looked uneasy as well.

"Is it that obvious?" Biyomon asked.

"Indeed it is. I don't know why you just don't tell them you don't think of them like that honestly, because the longer you drag this out the more you are going to hurt everyone involved…trust me on that." Takato finished in a hurt voice.

The girls all looked at each other and then at their strange poolside guest silently for a moment then Kari spoke hesitantly "Umm Takato? Could I ask you something a couple of something's actually if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead Kamiya-san"

"First off could you please call me Kari or Hikari? Calling me Kamiya-san feels too formal and I'm sure the other girls will agree with me on the name change too." She finished as the other girls nodded.

"Very well what else did you need to know Kamiy-I mean Hikari?" The boy asked.

"It's something that you said to me when we first met that's been bugging me…What did you mean when you said you couldn't remember your surname?" she asked curiously.

Takato quirked an eyebrow at this but responded "Just as I said Hikari-san. I know next to nothing of my past before waking up here one day in the digital world some time ago. That includes knowing my last name."

All the girls were shocked by this confession! Here they were making casual conversation with an amnesiac! And while taking a bath no less!

'_Well he's not a pervert just confused.' _thought Sora.

'_He just seems to lack knowledge of social taboos but its not surprising considering what he just told us.' _Mimi thought.

'_This might be even worse than him actually BEING a pervert come to think of it. But I can't really blame him for not knowing.'_ thought Kari.

After a moment Kari spoke again "Takato…you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I…its hard to explain Hikari-san. I do have some memories yes but they make no sense to me. I see faces of people I have no recollection of meeting. They are faces without names to me. Their allegiances are always changing always shifting from friend to foe. In some memories they are my closest friends and in others my worse enemies trying to bring my downfall, I don't know what to believe or if I should believe any of these memories if they are even memories to begin with." Takato finished in a far off depressed voice.

After giving him a moment to pull himself together in which the girls whispered quietly to each other, Mimi asks him "Takato? How long do you think you've been here in the digital world?"

"I can't tell you…but if you can all promise to keep a secret I can show you." He said after a pause.

"Show us how?" Palmon asked.

"That's the secret you need to promise to keep before I show it to you. So, will you keep this a secret unless I give my express permission stating otherwise?" Takato asked becoming suddenly serious.

Seeing everyone nod, Takato stands up and black and red tendrils consume his body. Moments later the tendrils clear but Takato has changed he was no longer in the same outfit or even the same age he was earlier. Now, he looked to be about twelve years old wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts, with yellow wrist bands and green sneakers, while the same yellow goggles from earlier were now perched on his head.

"Well what age would you put me at?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Takato…I…how are you able to do that?!" Kari stuttered out.

"I dunno it kinda came with the memory loss Hikari-san" Takato finished while changing back to his usual form.

"You digivolved, or at least that's what I think you did." Gatomon stated surprised.

"Actually since he went from older to younger wouldn't he be de-digivloving?" said Biyomon.

"I think Biyomon's right Gatomon technically that 'should' be a termed a de-digievolution since he became younger instead of older." Palmon said.

"I think we are getting a bit off topic here." Takato said butting in. Looking at the human portion of the female group he asked "So, how old do you think I was there? That's what I looked like when I first showed up here."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment then nodded as if silently reaching a consensus.

"Takato…we're not sure how to tell you this but…we think you've been in the digital world for at least six years…" Kari finished while waiting for his reaction.

What she got was one word from him as his eyes glazed over in anger.

"Fuck!" he swore.

**AN: Well if you are reading then then you have read the first chapter of my first ever Digimon Takato Harem fic! First off, Thanks for taking the time to look at this fic it means a lot and a review would mean even more. (so long as you don't yell at me about certain people getting together or not, or call my fic as one person called one of my other works "utter garbage" we'll get along just fine.) Calling any fic garbage to me is uncalled for and will not be tolerated by any means. But other than that have at it! If you have questions, comments, or even suggestions send em' my way an I'll see what I can do for you. **

**And to Crazyeight and Black, if you guys are reading this, this story is dedicated to you two because without your special brand of insanity I never would've come up with this idea! So thanks guys!**

**Well that's all I gotta say for now so till next time, this is Bubbajack signing out!**

**Words minus Authors note: 4,103 - Date Completed: 9/13/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bio-Hazard**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Digimon.**

**Ch.2: War games over lunch...**

At Takato's proclamation the all the girls yelled "TAKATO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" making him jump slightly because he wasn't expecting their reaction.

Quirking an eyebrow he asked "What do you mean 'watch my language?' all I said was fuck, so what's the big deal?"

The girls looked at each other and sighed, and Sora went into lecture mode "Takato, that word you used is a bad word by human standards and people usually become offended by such language. So try not to do that too much ok?" she finished kindly.

"Really, why is it considered bad?" he asked.

"Well we don't really know 'why' those words are considered bad just that they are. At least, that's what our parents always told us." Sora said after giving it some thought.

" I see…Well thanks for telling me but I don't really give a shit about what some dumb fucks I don't even know think about me. Plus I never had anyone tell me in all the time I've been here that what I've been saying was wrong and I'm not changing now" he finished firmly.

This caused the girls become quiet for a moment and Kari to say "Takato, we aren't trying to change you we just thought you ought to know that you were using bad language is all. Also, you swore twice this time." She finished absentmindedly.

"Twice, when?" he asked curious.

"You said fuck again as well as shit this time." It was Gatomon who responded casually as if talking about the weather, while the others stared at her in shock.

"GATOMON!" Kari said surprised to hear such words coming from her digimon and reprimanding her at the same time.

"What Kari? He asked a question and I answered him." She said while hopping out of the pool and shaking herself off.

"Ok so lemme get this straight, the words fuck and shit are considered bad words, is that right?" Takato asked.

"Yep and there are other words you shouldn't say either for example dumbass, damn, ass, and asshole." This time it was Palmon who spoke shocking Mimi.

"Palmon! Where did you hear such vile language from?" she asked scandalized.

"Some channel I watch on your TV back home while you're at school called HBO Mimi. The people in those shows swear all the time." The plant digimon responded.

"This sucks…!" Takato moaned.

Kari, Sora, and Mimi couldn't help but chuckle at a supposed eighteen year old who was currently acting like he was five.

"It's not funny damn it!" Takato swore. This caused the girls to laugh even louder seeing as he swore without meaning to this time.

"Ok I guess that was a little funny…so are you gonna get outta there now, cause you've been in there the whole time we've been talking…" Takato stated while nodding at the spring.

This caused the girls to stop laughing and turn slightly red until one of them stuttered out "Umm c-could you turn a-around please?"

"Why you're just getting out of the hot spring, why would I need to turn around? Is this another one of those human world things?" He asked beginning to get annoyed at all the new rules.

"Yes it is Takato, it is considered inappropriate to see a woman naked much less watch them while they bathe." Sora said while giving him a smirk which Mimi and Kari copied.

"Oh?...OH! Shit sorry!" he said turning around sheepishly.

"Oh Takato your so naïve it's hilarious!" Kari said while giggling along with Mimi and Sora.

At this Takato stiffened and said in a cold voice "Well I'm glad the fact that I know nothing of where I came from is amusing to you." And with that he began to walk away into the trees.

"TAKATO WAIT A MINUTE, COME BACK!" Kari yelled after him but it was too late he was already gone…

* * *

Davis Motomiya was annoyed. No matter what he did Hikari Kamiya the love of his life ignored him. It didn't help that one of his friends, Takeru Takaishi better known as just TK was after her too.

'_Well this just sucks! No matter what I do nothing seems to work, though it would help if TK would butt out!'_ the leader of the current group of digi-destined thought to himself as he walked through the forest around their meeting place with his partner Veemon by his side.

"This sucks ya know what I mean Veemon?" Davis asked his partner.

The blue dinosaur rookie nodded saying "I know how you feel Davis. Gatomon treats me the same way Kari does you…" he trailed off looking downcast.

"It's ok buddy, we just gotta keep trying right? Never give up?!" Davis said trying to lift Veemon's spirits.

"RIGHT, never give up!" Veemon exclaimed getting out of his funk.

"Alright! Well Veemon let's head back seeing as the girls should be done bathing by-"

Davis suddenly heard a rather loud '**BOOM'** in the distance followed by the sound of something crashing to the ground.

"What the heck was that?!" Davis asked.

"I dunno but if I had to guess I'd say there is a digimon over there Davis." Veemon replied.

"Wanna go check it out Veemon?" he asked.

"Sure Davis" Veemon replied with a shrug.

The duo made their way over to where they thought they heard the noise only to hear the same noise again and again as they drew closer. What they found neither were expecting. Instead of a Digimon they found a human in all black and red clothing, in what looked to be a newly made clearing seeing as he was knocking down trees with what looked like a giant pair of black and red colored claws on his hands!

Davis stared in awe for a moment then looked to his partner and asked "Veemon are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you mean a human tearing apart the forest with a set of giant cat claws, then yep I am Davis." Veemon said in an equally awed voice.

"Damn and here I was hoping I had fallen asleep or something…" he muttered.

"Afraid not kid now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here? You could get squished you know?" the person who was decimating the forest asked startling both Davis and Veemon seeing as they didn't know they had been spotted.

"Umm well I heard a noise and-"Davis started till the stranger cut him off.

"-And you decided to investigate right kid?" he said smiling slightly.

"Pretty much…umm do you mind if I ask you a question?" Davis asked nervously afraid he might say no and decide to squash him.

"You just did kid but go ahead and ask another." He responded chuckling.

"Ok, well I was wondering a few things actually like your name, how you are strong enough to slice trees in half, and where you got the cool claw gauntlets from?" He asked curiously.

"To answer your questions in order my name is Takato and before you ask NO! I don't have a surname, I got this strong by eating properly, and to answer your last question-" he trailed off only to hold up his clawed appendages quickly became enshrouded in a mass of tendrils and became normal seconds later.

"…What claws kid?" he replied with a smirk.

Davis just stared open mouthed for a moment…and then promptly fainted. This caused Takato to blink for a moment then turn his head to Veemon and ask "He do that often?"

"Umm no not that I know of it was Takato right? But how did you do that, are you a digimon?" The blue digimon replied.

"Yep that's right and…well I dunno honestly, as to how I did that I just kinda think about what I want to do and it just happens, but we had best get him someplace safer don't you think?" Takato replied nodding towards Davis.

"Good idea if you can carry Davis and follow me, I'll introduce you to the others?" Veemon asked.

"Lead the way Ole Blue." The older boy said while throwing Davis over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'_Well scaring the shit outta this Davis was fun maybe now he'll leave Kamiya alone. Wait a minute! Why do I even care if he bugs her or not? Afterall she 'did' piss me off earlier… but on the other hand she did want me to come back…was she gonna apologize? Nah! I doubt it!' _

"Letting my guard down and being nice will get me killed; I need to remember that kindness and compassion have no place in this world only survival. Coaptamus aut fingimus mori Takato" he said to himself as he and Veemon approached the edge of the clearing where he knew others awaited…

* * *

Kari was worried. Takato had just walked off in a huff and she had no idea where he had gone even though she had looked for him in order to apologize along with Mimi and Sora. _'He's probably fine he lived here for six years afterall. Regardless, I shouldn't laugh at him for not knowing something though I hope he's ok…'_

"Hey there Kari everything ok?" a concerned voice asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hey Yolei, Yeah everything's fine…just fine." She finished glumly.

"Everything's 'just fine' huh? C'mon Kari I can tell something's wrong so fess up? Was Davis giving you a hard time again? Or was it TK? Cause I can have a word with them if you want me to!" She finished in an angered voice.

"What?! No it's not them it's about someone else actually, Yolei." Kari said to her while staring off into the trees.

"Someone else… it's not Ken is it?!" she asked suddenly panicky.

"No worries Yolei it's not Ken it's someone you haven't met his names…TAKATO!" She yelled suddenly getting up and running towards the trees, where Yolei suddenly noticed Veemon and a boy dressed in all black and red clothing coming into the clearing carrying Davis on his shoulder like a sack.

'_Ok I'm guessing that is Takato…Hmm I'd better keep an eye on him. He's not as cute as Ken but he certainly has that whole "Bad Boy" look down pat which makes me wonder if he has the attitude that goes with it.' _

"For Kari's sake I hope not, and for his sake he better not." she mumbled to herself as she walked over to the two…

* * *

Takato slowly made his way into the clearing carrying Davis over his shoulder, he hoped he could just drop him off quickly and leave without having to answer too many questions. Suddenly he heard someone yell his name which pretty much fucked up any chance of that happening at all. Looking around he quickly spotted one Hikari Kamiya, the source of the reason why he would soon be knee deep in inquiry. Seeing no way out of what was to come, Takato decided to face it head on. And so putting on his best smile and raising his free arm in greeting, Takato prepared to brave the coming storm.

"Hello Hikari-san-"Takato's words were cut off when the girl suddenly tripped, launching herself at him and forcing Takato to drop Davis rather abruptly on the ground as he tried to catch her before she fell. He managed to catch her and for a moment he just held her and as he did he felt something…odd. It was like a strange warm feeling was filling him up. Takato felt warm, safe, happy, and content all at once.

These feelings scared him, he felt incredibly vulnerable in the face of this new unknown, but quickly shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand. Looking down at Hikari, who felt comfortable in his arms, he asked "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine thanks to you" she said giving him a smile.

"That's good now I had best be going before-"

"Hey Kari, What's happened to Davis, and who's that?!" a voice called alerting the two to the fact that A. Kari was still in Takato's arms and B. other people had noticed them.

Quickly untangling herself from Takato, Kari turned and faced her brother Taichi "Tai" Kamiya who was looking at her with a somewhat amused expression.

"Tai, I can explain! That was this is I mean-"she rambled until Takato put his hand on her shoulder silencing her.

"Hello there my name is Takato I'm…an acquaintance of your sister?" he said phrasing the last two words as a question to which Tai nodded in response.

"Ah I see and yeah Kari is my little sister my name is Taichi but my friends call me Tai, Nice to meet you Takato. So, what happened to Davis?" he asked motioning to the still unconscious Leader of this generation of Digi-destined.

"He fainted." Takato stated simply.

"How did that happen?" Tai asked a bit shocked.

"Well from what I have come to understand there is a variety of ways this can occur from low blood pressure, to being hit on the head, to-" Takato began only to be cut off by Kari.

"What my brother means Takato is what specifically caused Davis to feint?"

"Oh…he saw something his mind couldn't comprehend and it shut down as a consequence." He said mysteriously.

"I see…Kari could I talk to you over here for a sec?" he asked he sister motioning to an area just out of human hearing range.

Kari rolled her eyes at her brother's antics but complied but not before turning to Takato with a smile and saying "I'll be right back and then we can see about getting you something to eat ok?"

"Alright Hikari-san. I'll be waiting here." Takato replied.

Walking over to her brother, though she already had a pretty good idea of what this conversation was going to be about she asked "What's wrong Tai?"

"What's wrong?! Kari I see some strange guy come outta the trees with Davis passed out on his shoulder and my little sister throwing herself at him as if she's head over heels for the guy and I've never met him before in my life! What do you think is wrong?" he asked.

Now Kari is usually the kind gentle person of any group but what her brother just said struck nerve with her, which is why she angrily retorted "First of all _Taichi_-"she spat out his full name as if it were a bad taste in her mouth "-I **did not** throw myself at Takato, I tripped over a rock and he was kind enough to catch me. Secondly, since when do I need to tell you about all my friends? Is there some kind of screening process I don't know about going on?"

"No but-"Tai began only to be cut off by a now irate Kari.

"And finally, _Taichi_ what gives you the right to label Takato strange before you even take the time to get to know him, Well?!"

"Ok Kari look, I'm sorry if I insulted your friend but I don't want a guy I don't know anything about hanging around my little sister ok?"

"Oh so that's what this is about, well let me tell you something Tai…Who I choose to date is none of your business! And another thing…"

* * *

About the same time Kari was verbally tearing Tai a new asshole, the rest of the girls that Takato was aquatinted with came over to talk to him as did everyone else.

"Hi Takato are you feeling better now that you took some time to cool off?" Sora asked.

"Hello Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon. Yes Sora I'm feeling much better now thank you, this was nothing a little 'destruction therapy' couldn't cure." He said smiling.

"That's good?-Oh that reminds me, I need to introduce you to everyone else!" She said gesturing to the other people around her whom Takato looked at with mild interest.

"Very well let the introductions begin I will go first seeing as there is one of me and many more of you, My name is Takato it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Umm before we get started… what happened to Davis?" asked a blonde haired boy in a fisherman's hat.

"He fainted but he should be fine, if anyone has water we could attempt to resuscitate him." Takato stated.

"Here." Said a girl wearing some sort of aviator cap gave Takato a bottle of water she had in hand.

"Thank you." He said to her and then he promptly poured the entire contents of the bottle on Davis's head...

Davis awoke sputtering and sat up abruptly, looking around he saw the other Digi Destined sans Tai and Kari were standing around him chuckling. Davis was wondering what he was doing on the ground and why he was wet until he heard a voice behind him say "Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?"

Turning around, Davis saw the person from earlier and quickly remembered the reason he had passed out in the first place. Quickly getting up he faced Takato and after studying him for a moment asked "You're that guy from the forest, Takato right?"

"Yep." Was the one word answer he received from the older boy, so he continued.

"Ok I have just one more question for you if you don't mind?" Davis asked.

Takato quirked an eyebrow as if curious but nodded and Davis said "Can you teach me how to do that?! It was awesome!"

"No." Takato deadpanned.

"Ah, c'mon please?" Davis whined.

"No." Takato said again before turning to Sora and saying "You said something about introductions?"

"Oh right, umm let's see well you've met most of us obviously, so all that's left is Cody, Yamato "Matt" and Takeru "TK" Ishida, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido and their partners Armadillomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Tai's partner Agumon." She said nodding to each one in turn while they each offered some kind of greeting when their names were called.

"Gentlemen, Lady, Mon." Takato said with a slight nod of his head to the new faces.

"Well now we've all become acquainted how about we get Takato something to eat while he tells us a little more about himself? I'm sure he's hungry?" Mimi suggested while looking at Takato who gave a nod.

* * *

Soon enough Takato was sitting with his back against a big tree with a plate of food in his lap while the others including Tai and Kari sat in a circle around him, content to politely talk amongst themselves till he finished eating before they bombarded him with questions.

Before Takato could take his first bite however the trees across the clearing exploded in shrapnel and from the dust emerged a dozen Meramon, there flame made humanoid bodies glaring at the Digi-destined or more specifically, the person they were sitting around.

Takato glanced at the group of Data-Type Digimon for a moment before returning his attention to his plate and taking his first bite of food.

'_Well this tastes great.' _Takato thought as he continued to shovel food into his mouth while an awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, Tai spoke "Umm can we help you Meramon?"

"Yea, you can hand us that kid over there by you Digi-destined and there won't be any trouble." A Meramon supposedly the leader, said while pointing a flaming finger at Takato who was still shoveling his mouth with food.

"Huh, you mean Takato? What do you want him for?" Tai asked hoping he could stop a fight from happening.

"Well we want him dead is all seeing as he killed one of our friends not too long ago if the battlefield we found was any indication and, once he's dead, we're all going to become Mega Level Digimon!" the Leader Meramon bellowed causing the other eleven Meramon to cheer!

"Bullshit."

* * *

This single word made everything in the clearing stop all at once. It was then that Takato stood up and walked past Tai cracking his neck as he did so. He stood there half way between the Digi-Destined and the small army of digimon and then asked "Were in the Dark Ocean did you hear that if you killed me you could get to Mega Level?"

"It is common knowledge Hybrid, that any Digimon who manages to defeat you in battle shall reach the ultimate level of Digital Evolution! Do not pretend like you do not know this!" the leader Meramon yelled at Takato.

"Nope sorry this is news to me, however this does explain why Digimon keep trying to kill me everytime they see me. As for getting to Mega if you beat me...well I hate to break it to you fellas but I only just a few hours ago with the death of your friend made it to Champion level myself. I've got a long way to go before I hit Mega." Takato said sincerely.

"WHAT?! That's not possible we've heard tales of you defeating Ultimate Level Digimon there is no way you could just now be reaching Champion Level if even half the rumors are true!" The Leader yelled out in shock as the other Meramon looked stunned as well at the announcement.

"While it's true that I have fought Ultimates and won, a lot of the time I ended up on the receiving end of some very powerful attacks which hurt me pretty good so when I beat them, I had to use a decent portion of the data I gained from them to heal my wounds. What was left over was mostly burned as fuel for my body to continue to work properly and the smidge that was left was put towards my continued evolution. So you see, I am not nearly as powerful as you think I am." Takato explained.

"That's-That's not possible! No Rookie could beat an Ultimate! It simply isn't doable! The Lead Meramon yelled out seemingly frantic. But whether this was at the thought of Mega Digievolution being torn from his grasp when it was seemingly so close, or fear at Takato's supposed power was unknown.

"That's true; normally a Rookie would never stand a chance against an Ultimate...however what I lack in raw power... I make up for in sheer versatility" With that Takato suddenly vanished like a blur into the trees surrounding the clearing...

* * *

"Where did he go?" Kari wondered aloud. Though she voiced the thing that everyone was thinking, her thoughts were elsewhere.

'_So Takato __**did**__ kill that Digimon! I kinda figured as much after what he showed us at the hot-spring but still having it confirmed...Well it's not like he didn't have a good reason! He was defending himself! It seems as though someone or some 'Mon' rather wants him dead. But this just raises so many more questions than it answers. Takato you had better be ready for some Q&A after this because I have plenty of questions I want answered and I'm sure I'm not the only one.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when Takato's voice rang across the clearing coming from seemingly everywhere at once. Except now it sounded sinister. "**Foolish little Meramon, you shouldn't have bothered talking at all, much less making such a grand entrance like you did. All you have done is sealed your fates against me."**

"What, that's big talk for someone hiding in the trees! Come out and fight coward!" yelled one of the Meramon.

"**Fool! Weren't you even listening when I said that I don't get by on raw power? That I get by on being...versatile?" **the last word came out as a whisper behind the Meramon who spoke just before he was stabbed through the chest with a black and red tinted glaive. The Meramon gave a single scream of pain before it fragmented into so much data. By the time the group of Meramon turned to their fallen comrades cries Takato was gone already.

**"One down, Eleven to go."** The sinister voice called from the trees...

* * *

"Whoa, I didn't even see him move did any of you?" Matt asked receiving stunned shakes of the head in response from everyone else present.

"This guy is obviously no joke, he seems to know what he's doing fighting a larger group of stronger enemies by using hit and run tactics, also he is trying to unnerve them by picking them off one at a time to psyche them out and demoralize the rest. I don't know who taught him about warfare but they did a good job." Izzy commented.

"Yeah and that was a clean cut a cut as I've ever seen one! If that were a person it would have passed straight through their heart!" Joe said adding his medical knowledge to the mix.

"Do you think we should help him?" Mimi asked somewhat worriedly.

Tai "Hummed" for a minute then said "Only if it looks like Takato is going to be seriously injured. I wanna see what else he's capable of anyway."

That was part of Tai's reason the other more secret one was he wanted to know more about the person his little sister was so defensive towards. It was obvious she had a crush on him even if she didn't realize it herself yet and it was Tai's job as her older brother to make sure she would be safe with this guy.

'_So far, I at least know he can handle himself in a fight however we really need to get to the bottom of that whole "Hybrid" comment.'_ Tai thought.

All the Digidestined were in agreement. Takato had some questions to answer after this fight provided he didn't attack them next of course.

Back with said fight, the Meramon huddled up into a cluster their backs to each other facing a different direction.

"Ha, there is no way he can sneak up on us now! The Hybrid is a good as dead! The leader Meramon spoke.

"You said it Bo-WAHHH!" One of the Meramon yelled as a group of black tendrils pulled him into the trees...moments later a cutting sound was heard and the head of the unlucky Meramon rolled to a stop in the center of the clearing soon after...

"**Two down, Ten to go."** Takato's cold voice called after the Meramon's head disintegrated.

"DAMN YOU, **MAGMA BLAST**!" A Meramon shouted shooting flames towards where his ally had disappeared from.

"**Oh, you don't like playing hide and seek with me? Ok let's play tag... I'll be it..."** Suddenly a black mass hit the ground around the group of Meramon and then exploded outwards with black tendrils piercing several Meramon and several trees before they were all pulled back toward the center of the explosion. This earth rending attack destroyed all but the leader Meramon who watched as his minions were crushed into one another and various sized pieces of debris.

"**Ten down one to go. Well looks like your "it" now Meramon. It's your move."**

'_Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn! What in the Sovereigns' name did the Hybrid just do?!' _The Leader Meramon thought as her yelled out "It shouldn't end like this! There is no way this can be happening! We had superior numbers and more firepower it doesn't make sense! You should be on the ground kneeling before me begging for your life and you will!" the Meramon screamed as it then became encased in white light.

"**Meramon Digivolve too...SkullMeramon!" **As the light dissipated a tall grey skinned muscular humanoid with spiky blue hair, wearing a metal face mask, a set of chains in an X formation across his chest, and black leather pants with flame designs topping off the ensemble was a pair of steel toed boots in the shape of skulls.

**Now you die!** **Metal Fireball! **The SkullMeramon roared, as the newly evolved Ultimate began hurling blue flaming globs of molten metal at random directions into the trees.

The trees around the clearing easily caught fire causing the enraged Ultimate to laugh madly and exclaim "Now die, Hybrid! Die and make me a Mega! Die Die **DIE**!"

* * *

The Digi-destined were in shock! Not only had Takato taken out almost a dozen Meramon but a Meramon evolved to Mega Level right in front of them!

"Umm do you think we should help him now? I mean if we don't SkullMeramon is gonna burn down the entire forest!" Davis said frantically.

"No Takato did this on purpose if we got in the way now we would just make ourselves targets we need to stay back. He has him right where he wants him." Izzy said simply as he watched the enraged Ultimate.

"Izzy's right you guys we need to hang back for now...you just keep getting more and more curious Takato..." Tai muttered to himself as he watched the SkullMeramon throw balls of flaming slag in random directions.

* * *

**COME OUT! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD...or your Digi-destined friends will be my new targets!"** SkullMeramon shouted across the burning clearing...he never expected to get an answer.

"**Ok." **

Suddenly, SkullMeramon was forced to the ground while feeling a sharp pain at both of his elbow joints. He tried to push himself up to his feet only for his arms not to respond. He looked over at his arms...to find that both had been severed at the elbow joint. With this realization came indescribable pain to the Ultimate level as he howled in anguish for his lost limbs.

Forcing himself to his knees SkullMeramon was met with the sight of Takato, his arms in the form of black twisting arm-like mass ending in four crimson red claws on each hand; three fingers and a thumb.

Takato stared at the Ultimate with his currently gold and hazard shaped eye then spoke "**You know I would've ended it quickly for you just like I did the others but then, then you had to go and threaten people who had nothing to do with our fight...and that...well it just annoys me when a Mon has to drag others into their fights just to get the upper hand. Only the weak need to rely on a living shield to win a fight."** He finished as he riddled the Ultimates body with flesh wounds which were slowly but surely leaking his precious data all over the ground.

"**Besides all that-"**he said as he shoved his clawed fist into the Ultimates stomach leaving a gaping hole **"-you threatened people who have been kind to me. So, before I kill you do you have any last words?"**

"Ye-yes just this...**Metal Fireball**!" he said spewing a flaming hunk of metal from his mouth at Takato. Takato struck at the same time causing a gigantic azure explosion to engulf the two combatants.

* * *

"Takato!" Kari yelled as she attempted to make her way towards where he was, only to be held back by TK and Davis.

"Kari he's gone there's nothing you can do for him now." TK said.

"Yeah he couldn't have survived that, right?" Davis wondered aloud more to himself than anyone else.

"Let me go you two! I need to see if he's ok!" Kari snapped at both of her crushes.

"Hang on a sec guys, look over there!" Cody, who had been silently watching the fight up to this point, shouted and out of the flames walked a human figure...It was Takato.

But he was worse for the ware. The entire left side of his body was badly burned especially his hand and arm, the one he attacked SkullMeramon with. It was completely covered in azure flames and was slowly melting, the fingers fusing together into one massive clump. The left side of his face was also heavily burnt with his lips and hair both missing on those sides while his ear or what remained of it, was blackened along with the rest if his torso as the explosion had ripped off his clothes and burned his flesh leaving him charred on his left side.

As he reached the Digi-destined, who were staring at him with horror etched on their collective faces he asked "Is there a doctor in the house?" Before he promptly collapsed in the dirt knowing no more...

**End of Chapter**

**Total word count: 5,400 Date Finished: 2/21/13**

**AN: Yo Everybody! It's been forever I know but here is chapter 2 of Bio Hazard 'FINALLY!' I'm sure some of you are thinking. Well your right, it took me too damn long to update this fic and if a fan by the name of ShadowLDrago (Thank you so much for your support Drago!) hadn't asked me if I was gonna update I probably never would've updated this thing again in all honest. However with enough prodding from him I got up off my ass and got thing done. That said, to all of my viewers: If I don't update this thing at least once a month from now on please feel free to hound my ass till I do guys as I shouldn't keep you waiting this long! **

**Well that's all I have to say really. Till next time, this is Bubbajack signing out! Peace!**

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bio Hazard**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Ch.3: The Aftermath...**

Takato awoke slowly with a pounding headache. _'What happened? Did I go on a drinking binge with uncle B again?' _he thought before he noticed he was lying in the shade of a tree and his arm was covered in bandages which jogged his memory of the fight.

"Well that was not my brightest idea." Takato muttered to himself as he sat up.

"You can say that again." Said a familiar if irritated female voice to his left.

Takato looked to his left and found the girl in the aviator cap, Yolei her name was, glaring at him.

"Hey Yolei, what's up?" Takato asked.

"What's up?! She practically yelled before she stomped closed and spoke in an angered whisper.

"What's up Takato is that you have been passed out for almost a full day while Joe did his best to fix you up, what's up is that Kari, Sora, and Mimi have been beside themselves with worry over your stupid gung-ho act which Izzy is still trying to figure out, and the first thing you do when you wake up is ask me what's up like everything's fine? What the hell kind of person are you?!" she asked glaring at him.

Takato was silent; he blinked at Yolei for a moment before he responded "I am the kind of person who is not a person at all Yolei. I am something that is less than human but more than a man. I've often joked that I am a "Humon" if you'll excuse the bad pun. I've never had friends before people who looked after me? Sure but people I just met helping me out for no good reason? It's kinda unheard of around here. This is the Digital World where only the many or the strong survive."

"You've lived a tough life haven't you Takato?" A kinder voice asked causing Yolei to turn and Takato to look past her to see Kari standing there with a saddened look on her face.

"Hey Hikari-san, and yeah life in the Digital World is no picnic." Takato said raising his arm in greeting.

"I'll leave you two alone." Yolei said before she made her way back to the others.

Kari walked closer to Takato and sat down next to him silently not making eye contact by keeping her eyes focused on her lap. Still looking at her lap she began to speak "Takato-I-you scared me half to death. I thought you had actually died, and then you come out of the flames half burned alive and I thought you weren't gonna ma-make it." Kari said choking up near the end as tears began to fall from her eyes into her lap.

* * *

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you Kari." He said calling her by her nickname which made her look at him for the first time with a slight smile on her face even though he could tell she was still worried about him by the look in her eyes.

"It's alright, just promise me you'll be more careful from now on ok?" She asked.

"I'll try, but honestly being set on fire is probably the least painful thing that's ever happened to me in a fight." Takato said honestly.

"I'm afraid to ask what the worst was but I can't help myself." Kari said morbidly fascinated.

"The worst, well that would be when I got my arms ripped off by a couple of SkullGreymon. It hurt like a mother, let me tell you." Takato said rubbing his shoulders.

Kari had her hands covering her mouth as she asked "How did you survive?"

"Well I-"Takato stopped as he heard people marching over to where he lay, it was Sora, Mimi, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon.

The girls quickly started firing off questions too fast for Takato to answer, until Takato held up his hands for silence.

"Hello ladies, I hope you're all doing better than me at the moment?" he asked.

"We're fine Takato how are you feeling?" Sora asked concerned.

"Better than earlier thanks, I was just telling Kari about how I once had my arms ripped off in a fight between myself and two SkullGreymon." Takato told the others.

The two human girls gasped and the three Digimon's eyes widened in surprise.

"How in the Digital World did you get them reattached then?" Palmon asked.

Easy, I tricked the two boneheads into thinking that only one of them could eat me, and then they tuned on each other blowing themselves up, and allowing me to regenerate my arms after I absorbed their data." Takato responded.

"Wow that was a gutsy move." Gatomon said approvingly.

"Thanks, anyway did I miss anything while I was out?" Takato asked the group of girls.

"No not really, Davis thinks your some kind of super hero, Izzy wants to dissect you to see what makes you tick, and everyone else just wants answers." Mimi told him.

"I see, well best not to keep my adoring public waiting then huh?" Takato said as he got up and before the girls could protest, made his way over to the others...

* * *

"Yo, everybody what's up? Takato asked only to immediately get jumped by Davis who started yammering at him a mile a minute making his head hurt. Finally Takato had had enough and backhanded Davis with enough force to send him flying into a tree while yelling "Damn it, Motomiya just shut up already will you? Your making my head hurt worse than it already is!"

"Umm, did Takato just kill Davis?" Kari asked from behind him.

"Oh, look at all the pretty birdies!" Davis said in a befuddled tone of voice.

"Oh nevermind he's fine." She said after she heard him speak.

"Takato we need to talk." Tai said seriously as Joe went over and checked up on Davis.

"Sure we do Tai; ok I guess I can answer a few questions." He said leaning against a tree and nodding at him to proceed.

"Ok I guess the first major question would be...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EARILER?!" Tai yelled at him.

'_Smooth, Tai very smooth.'_ The other Digi-Destined were thinking as they resisted the urge to facepalm.

Takato just chuckled and said "That was me taking care of a minor pest control problem, nothing to worry about."

"A pest problem, you took out a dozen Meramon using guerilla warfare hit and run tactics as well as an Ultimate level digimon, and you call that taking care of a pest problem?" Izzy asked shocked.

"Yep, pretty much. I'm used to winning with the odds stacked against me." Takato responded.

"So, who taught you how to fight? I was watching the entire time and I could tell that whoever trained you did a good job." Cody said with a nod.

"That is a secret, but if I see that Mon again, I'll let him know that you approve." Takato said giving the young boy a smile.

"So in all seriousness though, what was that you did earlier?" Izzy asked.

"I have been able to use these abilities to defend myself since I arrived in the Digital World six years ago. All I can really tell you is that I think of what I want to happen and it happens." Takato said giving a shrug.

"I see if you don't mind, I'd like to do a scan on you to see if I can figure out just how you have your abilities if you don't mind?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine with that, as long as you don't try to dissect me." Takato said.

"Dissect you, why would I-Mimi!" Izzy said sending her a look.

"Heheh, sorry I thought he knew I was joking." The pinkette responded.

"Anyway with your permission I'll proceed." Izzy said.

"Go ahead." Takato said.

Prodigious then, hold on just a sec." Izzy said as he booted up his laptop and after clicking a few keys, began a scanning program that started at Takato's feet and slowly made its way toward his head...

* * *

One hour and thirty-five minutes later and the scanning process were finally completed.

"Now we just need to give it a minute to compile the results and then we'll know what's going on with you Takato." Izzy said sounding excited.

"I'm thrilled Izzy, can't you tell?" Takato spoke in a deadpan voice, causing the others to chuckle.

"Ok here are the results...whoa!" Izzy said looking at the screen in shock.

"What is it?" Takato asked curious regardless of his attitude.

"Your-your DNA and most of your genetic structure..." Izzy breathed out in amazement.

"What is it brainiac?" Takato asked annoyed.

"You somehow have strands of numerical code making up your genetic structure. In some way I can't even begin to fathom, your very DNA and entire body has become partly digital in nature." Izzy said while looking at Takato like he was the missing link.

"How much, Izzy?" Takato asked.

"Huh, how much what Takato?" Izzy asked.

"How much of me am made up of numerical code, and how much is human?" he said making the question easier to understand.

"Oh, that's a very good question. Let's see gimmie just a minute here..." Izzy muttered as he typed away on his computer.

"Ah ha, here we go, are you sure you wanna know this Takato?" Izzy asked looking at the person across from him.

"Yeah, now give me the digits brainiac." Takato said with a smile.

"Alright then, according to the data I've collected you sixteen point five percent data, sixteen point five percent DNA, and the other sixty-six percent is some sort of unknown constantly shifting and changing substance that I've never seen before in my life." Izzy told him in all seriousness.

"I see, what can you tell me about this unknown substance?" Takato inquired.

"Besides the fact that I know nothing about it and it is completely foreign to the makeup of the human body, nothing without more extensive testing." Izzy replied.

"Ah, well that sucks." Takato said.

"Yeah, I know." Izzy said.

"So what now?" Takato asked the group.

"Well while you were still out, we were talking..." Kari began hesitantly.

"And..." Takato said prompting her to continue.

"How would you like to go to the human world with us Takato?" Sora said picking up where her friend left off.

"Hmm... not needing to constantly be on the lookout for digimon who want me dead, having access to food and shelter, plus possibly getting some concrete answers to what the hell is going on with me? Sounds good to me count me in." Takato said, without a moment's thought.

This caused the girls to shake their heads in expiration while the guys couldn't help but chuckle.

"So where am I gonna stay when I get there anyway?" Takato asked.

The entire group was silenced for a moment till Kari suggested "He could stay with me in Tai's old room?"

"No!" Tai shot down while dramatically waving his hands about. Tai didn't want him living under the same roof as his little sister, not when she so obviously had a thing for him. He could already see some crazy misunderstandings happening which could somehow lead him to being an uncle way too young for his taste.

"Well he can't stay with me my house is already packed between me and my brothers." Joe said always the pessimist.

"Yeah my folks probably wouldn't be cool with it either. Not to mention my annoying sister" Davis put in.

"Our apartment is only big enough for the three of us." Matt said referring to the fact that he and TK lived with their father.

"I live overseas so that's out." Mimi chimed in sadly.

"I work with my parents at the store and I'm not sure if they'd be ok with me bringing a strange boy to stay with me when I have a boyfriend. No offense." Yolei added quickly.

"None took, Yolei." Takato responded.

"Me and Tai live on campus, so that's out...What about you Sora? Don't you commute to and from campus every day?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I'd have to convince mom to let him stay with us though." She responded.

"I might be able to convince her." Takato said.

"Convince her how Takato?" Sora asked looking at him.

"By talking to her of course." The black clad boy responded.

"Oh, for a moment I thought you were suggesting...yeah that might work." Sora said.

"Ok so are we all agreed that I'm going to stay with Sora then?" Takato asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Tai muttered not liking the idea but not having any other choice.

"It can't be helped." Matt said sounding much like Tai.

"Alright then, guys let's head home. I bet all our folks are getting worried by now, seeing as this was never meant to be an overnight thing." Davis said taking charge.

All the others nodded and headed towards the nearest terminal with the anomaly that was Takato following...

* * *

Takato thought the journey to the human world strange. He felt himself being changed as he moved through the portal between the digital and human worlds he felt his very structure becoming more solid for lack of a better term. As he arrived into what appeared to be some kind of room full of computers, Takato couldn't help but think he was forgetting something important.

'_Ah well it's probably nothing.'_ He thought as he followed the others out of the classroom.

They then said their goodbyes to each other with Mimi promising to call Takato regularly, and Kari saying she'll see him on the weekend. Without further ado Sora, Takato and Biyomon made their way towards Sora's parked grey Honda civic with Takato's head swiveling left and right every five seconds trying to take in everything around him at once causing Sora to chuckle in amusement while thinking _'He really is just a little kid, discovering or in his case, rediscovering everything for the second time...how cute! Still I had better do my best to help him adjust to life in the human world when I can.'_

She was about to get in her car when she noticed Takato staring at it oddly. Sora was confused, until she realized he probably didn't remember what a car was. Resisting the urge to facepalm herself, Sora cleared her throat getting the teen's attention before saying "Takato this is a car people use it to get from one place to another as it's faster than walking. Now if you just open the door by the handle there and sit in the seat, I drive you back to my place, ok?" she asked kindly.

Takato nodded mutely and did as he was told and sat in the front seat. While Sora drove she occasionally glanced worriedly at her companion next her with his now deadened stare, but thinking that he may have been exposed to too much too soon she drove towards her home hoping that by the time they arrived he would be ok...

* * *

**In Takato's Mind **

_When Takato laid eyes on Sora's car it brought back a flood of images he hadn't seen before._

_A younger version of himself younger than he was than when he arrived in the Digital World was sitting in the back seat of a car while a woman with short dark brown hair turned to him and smiled kindly before saying something he couldn't make out to the man driving the car causing him to laugh lightly._

_The scene then changed to Takato looking at an awe struck younger version of himself before he felt a large glob of something rising from his throat and he opened his mouth and launched a red sphere at the opposite wall, scorching it. He then ran off into the night his other chasing him._

_Then it changed yet again, showing a sad ten year old girl in a green dress with brown hair and a single pigtail in a state of utter depression as the world around her was consumed by flesh-like tendrils fueled by her own misery. Suddenly she looked up at him and glared and in a voice full of defiance which sounded so utterly familiar to him she said "You won't get away with this...Takato. Takato...TAKATO!"_

* * *

The Digital Hybrid was pulled out of his reservoir of memories by Sora calling his name. He looked to the Digi-Destined of Love and asked "Did you say something Sora?"

"Are you ok? You were spacing out the whole way here." Sora asked concerned.

"I'm fine, so this is your place? Takato asked looking at the apartment complex.

"Yeah, c'mon I'll introduce you to mom and dad." She said leading him inside.

Sora opened the door to her apartment calling out "I'm back!"

"Sora your home your father and I were- who's this?" Her mother asked indicating Takato.

"Mom, this is Takato he well umm how should I put this?" Sora said struggling to find the words.

Seeing the girl struggling Takato intervened, stepping forward and smiling slightly before saying politely "Hello ma'am I am Takato it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine young man, but would you mind telling me just how you know my daughter?" she asked.

"MOM!" Sora said turning red at what her mother seemed to be thinking.

"I'm not her boyfriend Mrs. Takenouchi I'm just... some stray she and her friends picked up in the Digital World really." Takato said with a chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Takato, you are not just "some stray" we picked up, so don't refer to yourself like that please." Sora gently chastised him.

"Heh, if you say so." He responded.

They found you in the Digital World? Why didn't you just go home young man? She asked confused.

"Well you see Mrs. Takenouchi..."

"Please call me Toshiko Takato." She requested as she led the two into the kitchen where she had apparently just finished making tea.

"Right well Toshiko I would've gone home, if I could remember where that is exactly. See, I have amnesia and I can't really remember anything since I woke up in the Digital World six years ago." He told her solemnly as he took a seat.

"Oh? But that would mean you...Oh you poor thing, being alone in a dangerous place like that at the age of twelve?! However did you survive?" she asked.

"Sheer iron will, and lots of dumb luck for the most part." He said cheerfully giving a stupid grin before he took a sip of the tea and his eyes widened a fraction in surprise before he said "This is really good."

"Thank you, I prefer to use fresh leaves when I'm at home like this. Now, I believe I've deduced why you are here." The Takenouchi matriarch said in an "I know" tone of voice.

"Oh? Take three guesses." Takato said trying to keep the discussion light.

"I only need one. Sora being the kind girl she is, offered you a place to stay till you regain your memories correct? She asked giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Well that is part of the reason yes; seeing as none of the others could possibly have room for me at their places either is also part of it." Takato responded trying to shift around the blame a bit.

"Ah, yes I see where that could be a problem too..." she said aloud as she began thinking to herself.

Several quiet minutes passed as Takato and Sora drank tea, Sora to calm her nerves, Takato because he liked it.

Finally, Toshiko spoke again sounding as if she came to a decision "I've decided that you can stay with us Takato if Sora's father approves. However there will be some rules set in place while you are here with us."

"Of course Toshiko, thank you for inviting me into your home." Takato said humbly.

"Think nothing of it. Please feel free to relax for a while before my husband gets home." She said kindly.

The two teens then retired to the living room, and when Sora was sure her mother was out of earshot, she said "Ok, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Takato asked nonchalantly.

"You know what, become all sophisticated and eloquent and convince my mom to let you stay. Where did that come from?" She said looking at him sideways.

"Years of practice." Was Takato's obscure and ominous reply, which caused Sora to huff in annoyance.

"If you don't want to tell me fine, just say so." She said.

"Alright, I don't want to tell you." He said receiving a playful slap on the arm.

"Smartass" she muttered under her breath before she asked "Do you want to watch a movie? It's basically images recorded on a disc and played on that screen there." She said pointing at the TV.

"Sure, you go ahead and pick I don't have any preference." Takato told her.

"Ok." Sora said...

* * *

And that was how Takato ended up watching Wizard of Oz, which was Sora's favorite movie, until her dad came home from work. Sora introduced her father, Haruhiko to Takato and during dinner the Hybrids situation was explained to the man. Thankfully, Haruhiko Takenouchi was a man that followed the "Happy wife, Happy Life" policy so once he found out his wife had already agreed to let him stay, he was quick to agree with her.

"Thank you for the meal and the room Toshiko, it means a lot." Takato told her.

"Not at all Takato, but since Sora is now busy doing homework I think now would be the best time to discuss the rules of the house while you're here." She said sounding formal and business-like.

"Go on." He prompted.

"Firstly, no drinking in my house. If you wish to go out and drink that's fine but you are not to keep alcoholic beverages around the house, understand?" she said firmly yet not unkindly.

"Got it, next?" Takato asked.

"Next would be no bringing home random women. This is a house not a hotel." She said in the same tone.

'_Why in the Digital World would I bring random strangers- OH that's why...' _he thought before he responded "You won't need to worry about that." Takato said trying not to think of a certain Mon he knew.

"Good to know dear though I doubted such behavior from you in the first place. Third would be to pick up after yourself like if you cook and such, and to try to keep out of trouble." She asked of him. Toshiko was a good judge of character and she could tell two things just by looking at Takato: One was that he was a kind handsome young man, who had already started worming his way into his daughters' heart from the glances she saw her shoot him while they watched the movie and two, he was a trouble magnet. It's not that he did anything bad around her of course, but he let off this air of mystery, self-assuredness, and charisma. A combination of which was sure to draw riffraff.

"Ok I think I can do all of that easily enough." He said giving her an easygoing smile.

"There is one more thing, but this is more a favor than a rule if you don't mind?" Toshiko asked her mind turning to ways of helping her daughters crush along.

"Sure, I owe you one for letting me stay here anyway." He said easily.

"Could you keep an eye on Sora for me? I worry about her all the time, between these Digimon fiascos and getting good grades but mostly the Digimon. I'm always afraid she's going to get hurt or something, but I'd sleep easier knowing you were looking out for her." Toshiko said smiling deviously on the inside.

A serious look crossed Takato's face as he thought of some wild Digimon hurting her or any of the others and he said "Consider it done. No one and nothing will touch Sora while I'm around."

"Thank you, well I'll be heading off to bed goodnight." Toshiko said letting a small victorious smile play across her lips after she left the room.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A worried feminine voice asked "Have you received word from him yet?"

"Nah, nuttin yet, don't worry so much I'm sure the kids' fine. I trained him afterall." A gruff sounding voice responded.

"That's what has me worried." Spoke a new, arrogant voice.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" asked the gruff sounding one.

"Just as I said-"Before a fight could break out an elderly voice cut in "I do believe we should be spending our time more productively that bickering like children." It said.

"Right whatever old man, you find anything on the kid?" the gruff one asked.

"Alas I was unsuccessful, which means that he has either left this Digital Quadrant..."

"Or he's in the Human World." The arrogant one finished.

"I don't care where he is or what you have to do to find him! Bring my son back to me, find Takato!" the female voice demanded before she stormed out of the room.

"You heard the lady, let's get to work!" the gruff one said after she left...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Length: 4,235**

* * *

**An: Here it is guys the long awaited Ch.3 of Bio Hazard! Feel free to post a review and tell me your thoughts after your finished reading if you'd be so kind. Hope you enjoyed, and remember Stay Cool, Stay, Sexy, Stay Active (Take that how you will), and keep away from the Zombie Horde! Till next time, Bubbajack out, Peace!**


End file.
